


An Evening with the Waynes

by GothamRogue81



Series: Scenes from Gotham City [12]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamRogue81/pseuds/GothamRogue81





	

“Bruce, the people are dying to see this!” Vicki Vale said. “Don’t look at it as a publicity stunt, look at it as an opportunity to tell an amazing story. Your story, and theirs deserves to be told!” She sat leaning forward on the loveseat across from where Bruce was sitting in his own chair in the parlor of Wayne Manor. 

“Vicki, I’m not putting my kids in the public eye like that. It’s bad enough that the paparazzi follows them around, but to have a film crew following all of us around…EVERYWHERE…, that’s just too much,” Bruce said, shaking his head. “These kids didn’t sign up for any of this stuff when they came to me. And I certainly didn’t adopt them so I could put them on display,” he said.

“I know that,” she said, “and that’ s my point. I know what everyone else doesn’t. I know it’s not some sham, and I want everyone else to see it too. It’s such an incredible inspirational story and this city needs more of that!”

He sat silently, leaning back. Vicki had become a trusted friend and an ally in the media for both Bruce Wayne, and Batman. He leaned forward, folding his hands together. “I’ll tell you what,” he said, “I’ll give you an interview. You can do it as a segment on your show, but I’m not doing an actual reality show,” he said. “One on one interview, and if the kids are interested you can interview them as well, but only if they agree. They won’t be forced to partake. You can tell the story if it’s that important to you. Just no sideshow theatrics.”

She smiled. “Ok, that’s fine,” she said. “Strictly professional, segment only. No full blown show. Just us. Can we do it here?” she said looking around the room.

“Sure,” he said with a smirk. “I have to ask though, did they really think I was going to agree to a reality show?” 

“I knew you wouldn’t, but they thought differently. I told them I’d ask just in case. We want different things and the same thing at the same time. I just want people to see you for the caring guy you are Bruce. You’re genuine and I don’t think a lot of people necessarily see you that way. Billionaire reformed Bruce Wayne, adopting kids left and right, plus popping up with one of his own from a mystery woman…the whole thing is out there for people. I just want you to have the chance to show them the Bruce I know. To give them more reason to get behind you. You do so much good for this city.”

“Well I appreciate that Vicki,” he said with a smile. “If it means that much to you, we’ll do it.”

*******************************************************************  
Dick was, of course, on board for the interviews. The idea of displaying a happy family for Gotham to see was too much to pass up. Bruce knew that he could depend on Dick to be great on camera, and Tim as well, who after some prodding from Dick agreed to partake as well. However, Jason, Cassandra and Damian had not been as easy to persuade, or for Bruce to trust being on camera. 

At first, Jason wanted nothing to do with it. He, like Bruce initially, did not want to be made to look like a charity case and have people gawking at the billionaire and his flock of orphans. But once Cassandra had been convinced, he felt more at ease. Damian, however, was putting up the biggest fight. When the entire family had already agreed to the interview, he finally gave up, but he was not happy about it. 

Vicki’s camera crew set up in the parlor and each of the Waynes were sat on stools of various heights, all together in a group. Vicki’s excitement was barely containable, and Bruce, himself, had to admit that he loved the sight of all five of his kids dressed nicely and posed in a group. He shot a look at Damian who moped, slouching. Jason nudged him and he sat up straight with a sigh.

“Ok, so we’ll go through some questions. Act natural. It’s just a casual conversation,” she said.

“No questions about my mother!” Damian snapped.

“Or my parents,” Cassandra added.

“Ok,” Vicki said. “You father already prepped me on that. I promise not to ask,” she said. She looked at the other boys. “Would you boys mind me asking about yours?” she asked. Jason and Tim both shrugged. Dick nodded. 

And with that, the interview began. Vicki started with Bruce. “Bruce, you spent most of your early adult life branded by the media as a “billionaire playboy”, running your family’s company by day, and attending soirees with, what could be described as a revolving door of bachelorettes on your arm. But now, you’ve gone form loner, to father of five. How did it all start?” she asked.

“Well, a guy has to grow up at some point Vicki,” he said with a laugh. “Even Bruce Wayne.” She smirked from her chair beside the camera. “I guess it started with Dick. I was driving along my life at full speed and suddenly, I hit the brakes. Here was this kid who was going through the same thing that I had once gone through. I lost both my parents and now so had he. We both had no one, and I just felt like I needed a purpose. Something that would drive me to become a better person,” Bruce said.

 

“Dick, what was it like, coming into this strange new world?” she asked.

Dick laughed. “Different. For sure!” he said. “I mean, I was traveling all over the country, living on the road with my parents. Suddenly, that was all gone, and I was stationary for the first time in my life. And what’s more, it was in Gotham City of all places, and in the home of this stoic, rich and powerful man who at first sight was intimidating,” he said.

“Course that changes, once you get to know him,” Jason added, causing the others to laugh.

“And Jason, you were in a similar situation?” Vicki asked.

“Well, I didn’t start out swinging from the trapeze like Dicky here. More like swinging from fire escapes,” he said. “I was orphaned. Ran away from being trapped in the system, only to find myself adopted after all,” he snickered. “But I guess I could have ended up in worse places,” he added, motioning to the room around them.

“Tim, unlike your brothers, you were familiar with this lifestyle before your parents died, correct?” she asked.

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t say this exact lifestyle. Bruce is more of a parent than my mother or father ever were,” he said. “I’m sure they loved me in their own way, but they didn’t exactly change their own way of life, just because they had a son. I spent a lot of time at boarding schools. I don’t know if I’d call that life similar to what I have now,” he said.

“Cassandra, what’s it like being the only girl in the house? Are your brothers protective?” Vicki asked with a smile.

Cassandra looked at them and then at Vicki. “I don’t really need protection, but yes, they are very good to me and I am happy to be their sister,” she said.

“Damian, you’re awfully quiet? What about you? You’re the youngest of the family, what’s life like here for a boy your age?”

The others held their breath for a moment, waiting for Damian to respond. Would it be sarcasm? Disrespect? Resentment? “I have a lot to live up to,” he said. Everyone’s head turned to him, including Bruce. “My father’s own accomplishments, accolades and business dealings set a very high bar, let alone the many achievements of my brothers and sister. So I only hope to live up to the example that they’ve all set for me.”

He had a shit-eating grin on his face as he looked at his shocked siblings. His father grinned back shaking his head with a soft laugh. Vicki laughed. “What a charming young man you are Damian,” she said. “You certainly take after your father,” she added.

The interview continued for about an hour. Vicki asked about life in general in the house. Things got serious when she brought up the loss of Alfred and they were forced to take a break when Damian, Cassandra and Dick couldn’t speak. At the end of it, the crew packed up their things and headed out. Vicki stood with the family. 

“You kids really are something, you know that?” she asked. “Thank you so much for letting me in to your home and your lives for a short time, and for letting me share this with Gotham. I really think that this is going to make a difference in a lot of people’s minds. It really shows how strong of a family unit you have here, and that’s the most important thing,” she said.

“Vicki, it was our pleasure,” Bruce said. The group said their goodbyes and Bruce walked her out. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Dick said to the others.

When Bruce closed the door behind Vicki, the entire group turned and looked at Damian. “So are you gonna tell us what THAT was about?” Tim asked, plainly.

“What?” he asked, playing dumb, and doing a bad job of it. 

“The whole, mild-mannered eloquent son of the billionaire act that you just gave Gotham!” he exclaimed. “Living up to our examples?!” he asked.

“My family’s name was at stake here. I’m a Wayne. As fun as it might have been to make fun of all of you on television, I would have made myself, and father, look bad,” he said casually. He walked past them. “I’m going to watch TV,” he said.

They watched him walk out, staring in disbelief. “Yep…chip off the old block, that one!” Jason said.


End file.
